Kamichama Karin the sequel
by Hakuryuu have to marry Shuu
Summary: The sequel of "A Story With Not A Title"


"Avete sentito? La fidanzata di Kuyjou stà per compiere 14 anni e Kuyjou le darà una festa. Secondo te possiamo andarci?" disse un ragazzo

"Non lo so. Perchè non lo chiedi direttamente a lui?" disse un'altro ragazzo

"Meglio di no." disse un'altro ancora

Poi Karin, che passava là vicino, pensò: "Che stiano parlando di me?" ma fece finta di niente e andò in classe.

"Buongiorno a tutti" disse entrando dalla porta

"Buongiorno Karin-chan" disse Yume

"Cosa hai fatto ai capelli? Sei bellissima" disse Karin sorpresa

"Uhm? Ah, ho solo stirato i capelli, niente di che" disse sorridendo

"Dove sono Kazune-kun e Hotashi-kun? Non sono usciti prima di noi due?"

"Sì, ma mi hanno detto che avevano da fare e così saltavano scuola"

"Almeno avvisarmi no, è troppo difficile?"

"Scusa."

"Oggi andiamo a fare shopping dopo scuola?"

"Certo." e si sedettero ai loro posti.

Le lezioni di scuola passarono velocemente e Yume e Karin tornarono a casa insieme:

"Strano, oggi non ho mai visto Kazune-kun." disse delusa Karin

"Neanche io. Cioè lo ho visto perchè mi ha detto che doveva andare via con Hotashi-kun, ma neanche io lo ho visto oggi Hotashi-kun" disse cercando di confortarla Yume

"A proposito, come va con Jin-kun e Masaki-chan?"

"Loro due stanno bene."

"Io vado a cambiarmi, torno subito." disse Karin salendo le scale.

Quando scese, cinque minuti dopo, aveva un paio di pantaloni in jeans fino alle ginocchia, una maglietta bianca e un paio di Converse bianche.

"Karin-chan, ma quelli non sono i pantaloni di Kuyjou-kun?"

"Sì, a lui non vanno così me li ha dati"

"Bè ti stanno bene. Forza andiamo"

"Ok" e si incamminarono vero il centro commerciale:

"Karin-chan, quando è il tuo compleanno?"

"Domani"

"Davvero?! Non lo sapevo" disse cercando di fare finta di non sapere di cosa stava parlando

"Adesso lo sai. Andiamo a prendere quel vestito, mi piace tanto" disse Karin vedendo un vestito turchese, lungo fino alle ginocchia con un fiocco dietro.

"Va bene. Te lo prendo. Scusi vorremmo quel vestito in vetrina."

"Subito signorina. Le regaliamo il vestito dello stesso modello, ma di un'altro colore. Lo scelga pure" disse gentilmente la cassiera

"Va bene. Prendo questo, quello viola scuro"

"Ok. Ecco a lei" e uscirono

"Adesso le scarpe" e si diressero in un negozio di scarpe

"Prendo queste ballerine turchesi e queste ballerine viola scuro." disse Karin

"Va bene. Arrivederci" e uscirono.

"Adesso possiamo andare a casa, ma prima mettiamoci i vestiti" disse Karin

"Ok" e si cambiarono. Andarono a casa ed entrarono.

"Non c'è ancora nessuno. Non ho ancora visto Kazune-kun, uffaaa" disse Karin delusa

"Neanche Hotashi-kun. Dove saranno andati" e salirono le scale.

Karin entrò nella sua stanza e vide sul letto un biglietto che diceva: 'Segui i brillantini e ti aspetterà una sorpresa'. Karin si mise a cercarli e li seguì. Yume la guardò male come dire: Cosa stà facendo?

Seguì i brillantini, ma si interruppero nel giardino. Si guardò attorno, ma non vide nessuno così disse: "Bello scherzo"

"Chi ti ha detto che questo è uno scherzo?" disse qualcuno

"Chi sei?"

"Come. Non riesci più a riconoscermi?"

"Basta con gli indovinelli. Esci fuori"

"Va bene." e Karasuma uscì da un cespuglio

"QUATTROCCHI! Cosa ci fai a casa mia?!" disse Karin

"Tranquilla, se non farai confusione, ti lascerò vivere."

"Cosa intendi?"

"Vieni con me. ARES'S DEADLY ATTACK!" e la colpì in pieno. Lei svenne a terra e Karasuma la portò via. Intanto Yume aveva visto tutto e si diresse da Kazune, che era a tiro con l'arco:

"KUYJOU-KUN! Karin-chan è stata rapita da Karasuma!"

"Stai scherzando?!"

"Per niente."

"Allora andiamo." disse Hotashi da dietro

"Ok. APOLLO!"

"ARTEMIDE!"

"ERMES!"

"Uffa, Kuyjou cosa vuoi adesso?" disse Karasuma

"Cosa vuoi tu da Karin?"

"Sai, lei è la reincarnazione della dea Athena e perciò ha un potere superiore al vostro. Se dovesse scatenarlo tutto, il suo carattere potrebbe cambiare e a questo stiamo mirando. Perciò ti saluto Kuyjou" disse Karasuma, ma Kazune gli tirò un pugno talmente forte che dovette rinucciare a portare via Karin, ma lui la lasciò cadere e Kazune la prese al volo.

"Karin stai bene?"

"Uhm...dove sono?"

"In giardino"

"E che ci faccio qua?"

"Karasuma voleva portarti via"

"Di nuovo?"

"Sì"

"A proposito dove eri oggi?!" gridò Karin.

"C'era una gara di tiro con l'arco e dovevo andare. Scusa"

"Ti perdono solo se hai vinto" disse facendo l'offesa

"Hahaha ovvio che ho vinto. Cosa pensavi?" disse ridendo Kazune

"Bene allora ti perdono" disse abbracciandolo "Mi puoi insegnare a fare tiro con l'arco?"

"Ok. Iniziamo domani pomeriggio al club di tiro con l'arco" disse abbracciandola

"Ovvio. Aspetta ma domani è il mio compleanno"

"Giusto, allora saltiamo."

"Uffa"

"Sei una scema." disse scompigliando i capelli sorridendo

"Lo so, ma io voglio imparare"

"C'è tempo Karin"

"Karin-chan stai bene?" le disse Miyon, che era passata con Yuuki là vicino

"Ciao Miyon-chan e ciao Yuuki-kun" disse Karin

"Ciao, ma stai bene? Abbiamo visto Kirio-kun che ti stava portando via" disse Yuuki

"No, stò bene"

"Allora come faceva a volare?" chiese Miyon, ma Yuuki, che sapeva tutto, cercò di farle cambiare idea sulla domanda

"Miyon forse sei troppo stanca per tutte quelle storie, ti accompagno a casa. Ciao ciao ragazzi" disse Yuuki spingendola per la schiena

"Hotashi-kun" disse Yume arrabbiata

"S-sì Yume" disse Hotashi tremando

"DOVE CASPITA ERI OGGI?!" disse urlandogli contro

"Ero con Kuyjou-kun"

"A fare cosa?"

"Lo stavo aiutando"

"Ma se tu non fai tiro con l'arco"

"Stavo...stavo facendo il tifo per lui"

"Ti credo, ma solo questa volta" disse Yume triste, girandosi e iniziando a camminare

"Yume-chan, stai bene?" disse Karin andando verso di lei

"Ne possiamo parlare dentro?"

"Certo" ed entrarono

"Secondo me non importo più ad Hotashi-kun" disse mettendosi a piangere e abbracciando Karin

"E perchè?"

"Ultimamente mi trascura molto e mi lascia sola"

"Non è possibile"

"ALLORA SPIEGAMI PERCHè MI LASCIA SEMPRE SOLA!" disse urlando contro a Karin piangendo

"S-scusa Karin-chan. Vado nella mia stanza" disse salendo le scale

"Yume-chan..." disse Karin guardandola e poi pensò: _Chissà perchè Hotashi-kun la lascia sempre sola. Glielo andrò a chiedere_ e andò fuori

"Karin, perchè ho sentito Watabe-chan urlare?" chiese Kazune

"Perchè secondo lei, Hotashi-kun la trascura troppo e adesso è molto triste" disse Karin guardando anche Hotashi

"Ma non la stò per niente trascurando"

"DIMOSTRALO" si sentì dalla finestra ed era Yume che stava piangendo

"Yume..."

"Questo è quello che le hai fatto Hotashi-kun" disse Karin

"Lo ammetto; ti stò trascurando, ma per un buon motivo"

"E qual'è?" disse Yume

"Io...non te lo posso dire" disse correndo via

"Kazune-kun, ti insegui Hotashi-kun dalla destra io dalla sinistra. Yume-chan torniamo subito" e si misero a correre

"ASHAKI!" disse Kazune correndogli dietro

"Cosa vuoi Kuyjou-kun?!" disse Hotashi, ma Kazune gli prese il braccio

"KARIN! L'ho preso" disse e Karin arrivò correndo

"Adesso spiegaci perchè trascuri Watabe-chan" disse Kazune

"Perchè lei non mi interessa più" disse Hotashi, ma Karin gli diede una sberla fortissima a Hotashi, così forte che cadde a terra

"Karin perchè lo hai fatto?!" disse Kazune

"QUESTO SAREBBE IL TUO BUONO MOTIVO?! MA TI RENDI CONTI DI QUELLO CHE HAI APPENA DETTO?!" disse Karin urlandogli dietro, ma Kazune la teneva ferma, o lei lo poteva uccidere

"..." disse Hotashi

"Karin calmati" disse Kazune calmamente

"Grazie Kazune-kun. Hotashi-kun, fa che Yume-chan non ti veda per almeno un mese, potrebbe fare peggio di me. Devo andare a dirlielo" e iniziò a correre verso casa sua

"Yume-chan so perchè ti trascura"

"Perchè?"

"Tu non gli interessi più"

"C-cosa..." disse piangendo Yume

"Vieni qua Yume-chan" disse Karin abbracciandola

"Cosa ho fatto di male?!" disse

"Proprio niente. Lui è uno stupido, tutto quà" disse Karin, ma la porta si aprì e videro Hotashi, Kazune ed un'altra ragazza con loro

"Non è che anche tu sei come Hotashi-kun, Kazune-kun?" disse Karin

"..."

"Cosa?!" disse Karin piangendo e correndo giù dalle scale. Quando arrivò davanti a Kazune, gli tirò un pugno fortissimo

"Adesso sono soddisfatta. Yume-chan, prepara le tue cose, andiamo a vivere a casa di mia zia, ma adesso è libera" disse Karin salendo le scale e cercando di non piangere

"Va bene Karin-chan." ed andarono a prepararsi. Dopo poco, quando furono pronte, non c'era più una ragazza, ma due:

"Chi sono quelle brutte ragazze?" disse una, vicino ad Hotashi

"Vero, sono orribili" disse l'altra, vicino a Kazune.

"State zitte oche" disse Karin"

"Come osi" dissero in coro ed andarono a picchiare Yume e Karin

"NO. Lei non ha fatto niente. Picchiate me" disse Karin, mettendo un braccio di fronte a Yume

"E tu saresti l'ex del mio Kazune? Non so come lui fosse innamorato di una ragazza così brutta e dai brutti modi" disse quella che era vicino a Kazune

"Sì hai ragione, tutto quello che hai detto è vero"

"E tu? Non mi sembri molto più bella della tua amichetta qua vicino" disse quella che era vicino ad Hotashi

"Adesso se non chiudi quel becco, ti ammazzo!" disse Yume tirandole un pugno secco in faccia e Karin tirò un calcio in faccia all'altra. Poi Karin si rivolse a Kazune ed Hotashi che le guardavano in modo spaventato:

"Ricordatevi che posso ancora trasformarmi in Nyx ed Athena, Yume in Artemide, perciò non ci rompete"

"Ma che paura che ho. ERMES!" disse Hotashi

"ARTEMIDE!"

"Non mi fai paura Karin. APOLLO!" disse Kazune.

"Chissà come avrò fatto a vivere con te per tutto questo tempo. ATHENA!" disse Karin correndo in contro a Kazune:

"ATHENA'S WARRIOR SHOT!" disse sferrandogli l'attacco

"FERMI TUTTI!" dissero Himeka, Micchi, Masaki e Jin.

"Cosa caspita stà succedendo?!" disse Micchi

"Yume-chan, andiamo"

"Ok" e scomparirero

"Cosa le avete fatto?" dissero Masaki e Himeka in coro spaventate

"Le abbiamo lasciate" disse Kazune

"COSA?!" dissero tutti in coro, Jin andò da Kazune e gli tirò un pugno

"Ma sei cretino?! Tu hai lasciato Karin per questa brutta oca?! E non parliamo di te Hotashi, cosa vi è passato per la testa?! Di ragazze come Karin e Yume non se ne trovano in giro!" disse Jin

"Ho soltanto pensato che lei è troppo stupida"

"Quello stupido sarai tu Kuyjou-kun! La lasci il giorno prima del suo compleanno?!" disse Hotashi. Tutti lo guardarono e Masaki disse:

"Guarda che anche tu l'hai lasciata"

"Lo so e ho fatto una cretinata assurda"

"Hai ragione Hotashi-chan. Kazune-chan ha lasciato Karin-chan il giorno prima del suo compleanno anche se intendo dire dieci minuti prima del suo compleanno" disse Himeka

"Lo so. Queto è il mio ultimo regalo di compleanno per lei da parte mia" disse Kazune, ma poi qualcuno bussò alla porta e Himeka andò ad aprire.

"Himeka-chan, noi-" disse Karin, ma svenne a terra insieme a Yume. Erano tutte ferite e a Yume colava del sangue dalla testa, invece Karin aveva il vestito tutto sporco di sangue e anche i capelli sporchi di sangue.

"RAGAZZE! Cosa vi è successo?! Karin-chan, Yume-chan! Svegliatevi! Micchi e Jin-chan datemi una mano a portarle nella stanza di Karin-chan!"

"Va bene!" dissero in coro Micchi e Jin. Andarono a prenderle in braccio e sia Kazune che Hotashi le videro gravemente ferite. Kazune non fece nulla, ma Hotashi andò a vedere come stavano, anche se Masaki disse di aspettare che loro si svegliarono, potrebbero essere scioccate dal fatto di vederli subito.


End file.
